Visiting
by kittylex34
Summary: A visit to the hospital has everyone worried. A random story I have created. Do not know where it came from


"Mattie!"

A blonde turned his head toward the general direction of the call.

"Get up!"

The blonde buried his head in the blankets, curling into a small ball. Ten minutes later, Matthew Willams found himself thrown out o his bed.

"I told you to get up," a voice from above said.

Violet eyes opened and peeked over the bed that stood in between him and Alfred Jones, his older brother.

"Come on. Get up." Alfred turned toward the closet. "What will you wear today?"

Matthew get up and started to make his bed. He fluffed his pillows, folded his blankets, angled his bear.

"Here. We're going to visit mom today."

Matthew nodded and took the clothes that were offered to him.

* * *

><p>Across town, Ivan Braginski was getting ready the day.<p>

"IVAN!"

"Damn." He got his things and started to climb out the window. Just as he got to the ground, the door to his room was slammed open and his little sister came running in.

"Where did you go?"

Ivan ran to his car. Getting in and driving down the street his phone started to ring.

"Alik," he sighed, answering the phone.

_"Ivan! Hey!"_

"Hey," Ivan said, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "What is it?"

_"I need a ride to the hospital."_

"You're going to visit that female?"

_"That female is my mother. And you know it."_

"I know, I just don't like her."

_"I know you don't. Neither does Gilbert."_

"How's your brother doing?"

_"He's doing fine. He just doesn't want to come out of the house."_

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Alfred looked at his brother sitting in the living room. "Ivan's on his way over."<p>

Matthew nodded, not looking up from the book in front of him.

"And after the visit, I think I want to leave you with Gilbert."

Matthew stood up then and shook his head.

"You have to try to be in the same room as him."

Matthew looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes were so big.

"Mattie," Alfred said, blue eyes softening. "He is trying really hard to understand you." Just as he finish saying that, the doorbell rang. "That's Ivan."

Matthew sighed and followed Alfred to the door, getting their jackets from the hall closet.

* * *

><p>As Ivan and Alfred talked about anything, Matthew stared out the window.<p>

_I don't want to go the hospital. I don't even want to be outside. Why does he make me does this? _

A flash of blue-violet eyes appeared in front of his eyes. His mother wanted to see her boys and how they are doing.

_Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to worry my family. _

He sighed, settling for the ride to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Listen, we are only going to stay for a few minutes," Alfred said, as he and Matthew got out of the car. "You just have to wait here for a few minutes."<p>

"Okay," Ivan said, hanging his head.

Matthew was already heading toward the hospital doors. Alfred left Ivan and raced after his little brother,hoping this visit will go better than the last one.

As they entered the fine white and brown building, nurses ran past them and doctors were frantically walking through the halls, holding several clipboards. The nurse's station was busy and they couldn't get a word in and Alfred was about to lose his cool when a young nurse came walking toward them.

"You're Nina's boys, right?"

Alfred and Matthew nodded. The nurse took them the hands and led them to the hall to the far right of the chaos.

"Something terrible has happened to your mother."

"What?"

The nurse didn't say anything and just led the brothers to the room where they know their mother is in. She left them to attend to another patient down the hall.

_What happened? Why did the nurse not answer Al when he asked that? Why is my heart beating so hard that I can't breath? I'm scared! _

Matthew looked at the plain white door, trembling like scared kitten. Alfred pushed open the door and then Matthew felt panic race up his throat and he collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

He was slightly aware that Alfred was trying to calm him down but he felt something bubble in his whole body. It was something unfamiliar to him and then he heard something that was unknown to him. He felt himself scream and he became even more hysterical.

_"MOM!" _

"Mattie! Calm down!" Alfred didn't know what to do. He never had to deal with a screaming and panicking brother. He was at a complete lost. "M-m-mom, we n-need you."

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt was sitting in the living room,watching tv when he felt his cell phone ring.<p>

"Hallo?"

_"Gil? It's me Alfred. I need you to come over here fast."_

"Why? What happened?"

_"Just come over please."_

"I'm on my way."

Gilbert hung up the phone and got up.

"Bruder, I have to go."

"Okay, don't do anything illegal."

"West! That's not funny."

Silence met that statement. Gilbert ran out the door, grabbing his brother's keys. As he was pulling out the driveway, he vaguely remembered hearing someone scream when Alfred called. Whoever it was, they must have heard some really bad news. His phone rang with a new text message. Opening it, he went in the direction of the hospital, speeding through stop signs and red lights, stocking up on new speeding tickets.

The text read: _Mattie has started to scream. Hurry the fuck up!_

* * *

><p>Alfred stared at the plain white door with the number 233.<p>

"Alfred!"

The blonde looked up at a pale man running towards him.

"Gilbert? What took you so long?"

In response, Gilbert threw a pile of speeding tickets and a pink slip with a court date on it at Alfred.

"Okay. They just stabilized him and they are about to help my mom."

"What happened to that female?"

Alfred glared but kept his mouth shut. "She was trying to get out of her wires and then she tangled her hands in them and they are cutting into her skin. Mattie didn't take that scene well."

Gilbert nodded and sat down next to him, waiting.

* * *

><p>Ivan was pacing the waiting room, worried for little Matthew. Alfred has tried to get him to take a seat but he refused. Ivan thinks of Matthew as his little brother.<p>

"Family of Matthew Willams?" Alfred got up and ran up to the nurse that called him.

"Yes?" he asked, pushing Ivan away from their conversation. Ivan huffed and went to sit down. "What's wrong with my brother?"

"Nothing too serious. He just had a mental standstill. They have stabilized him and now they are working on his medication.

Alfred nodded and went to take a seat next to the others. He wanted to know what happened to his mother as well.

"Family of Nina Jones?"

Alfred jumped up and ran to the same nurse who called him earlier.

"Yes?"

The nurse looked shocked to see him again but went straight to the point before he asked. "She has entered critical condition and they are about to do surgery on her. We ask that you sign this form saying that you give us permission to do any tests we deem acceptable in the surgery."

Alfred took the form being offered to him and he was about to sign his name when the paper was wrenched from his hands.

"You must read the fined print Alik."

"Ivan!"

Ivan's light purple eyes scanned the paper he held in his large hands.

Alfred felt a slight anger rise until Ivan gave him the paper to sign. Alfred signed the paper and gave it back to the nurse. Ivan went back to the seats and Alfred followed.

* * *

><p>Nina woke up with a start. The room that she was in didn't look like her original room.<p>

"Where am I?"

"You are in the ER room."

She turned and stared into sharp blue eyes.

"Alfred? What's going on?"

"You tried to escape again and it was the day that me and Mattie came to visit you."

Nina was about to say something when the door to the room slammed open.

"Mattie woke up and he threw a pillow at my face." Gilbert came in holding a pillow in his hand.

Alfred sighed and got up, heading towards the open door. "Can you give your company?"

"Fine, but I am not obliged to talk to her."

"Fair enough."

Alfred left and Gilbert and Nina stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the female lying in the bed.

"Alfred called me because Mattie-"

"Matthew!"

"-was being hysterical when he saw you try to escape your wires."

"His name is Matthew and only Alfred calls him Mattie."

Gilbert growled and sat in a corner, staring at nothing.

* * *

><p>Matthew held his pillow to his chest. Tears were streaming down his face. Sometimes he felt like the world is coming down on him.<p>

"Mattie? Why did you throw Gilbert out of the room?"

He stared at his brother and shook his head. His blonde hair was matted to his scalp from the heat in the room. He didn't want Gilbert to see him in this state.

_If only they can understand me, like mommy sued to do when she still lived with us._

"He's only trying to help you," Alfred said, sitting in the chair that was located near the bed.

_He's trying to get me frustrated. _

"Why do you push him away?"

_Why do you push him toward me when I don't want him?_

Alfred sighed and got up from the chair. "I have to check on Gilbert and mom."

Matthew nodded and hugged the pillow tighter. He heard the door open and close and then he let go of his silent cries.

_Gilbert, please don't give up._

* * *

><p>Three days later and Matthew has been let free of the hospital. Nina has been moved to another hospital that will help her with her mental illness.<p>

Matthew sat on the hospital steps, waiting for someone to pick him up.

_Gilbert hasn't come to visit me at the hospital. Maybe he will come pick me up. _

A slight hopeful light grew in his body. But that light died down when he saw his brother come with Ivan.

_I knew he didn't want to be with me. _

Alfred got out and walked over to where he sat. Matthew looked up at his brother and sighed, biting his lip to stop from crying.

He didn't want to cry in front of his brother and have him asked what's wrong only to receive silence as the answer.

"Ready to go bro?"

Matthew nodded and stood they headed for the car, Matthew felt a slight pain in the back of his head. The same pain came again and again until he stopped and turned around. From the window of his old hospital room Gilbert smiled and waved at him.

_Gilbert? What are you doing in my old room?_

"I got injured just this morning and you left the room to wait for Ivan and Alfred so they put me in here," Gilbert answered him.

_But, how did you get injured?_

"Its something really silly. Don't worry about it."

Matthew nodded and walked to the car. Once inside, Matthew let a smile break through and he felt that hopeful feeling come back full force.

_Gilbert, you always understood me better than anyone, even my own mother._

A/N: This is a oneshot that has been in my mind for a while and I just had to write it out. I will return to two sided but tell what you think about this little story.


End file.
